A Walk on the Dark Side
by TheWildCard13
Summary: "Sir we captured the wrong girl" "There was only one girl in the house her age! How could you have messed up!" "Sir... There was 2 girls. They at least "looked" the same age. But this one She ended up killing all but 4 of us, and I don't know if it was on purpose or not." After hearing that information, maybe... Just maybe this girl, whoever she was, would be of good use after all
1. Beginnings

"_Richard what are you doing?! Penelope is still in the house! Can we please talk about this when she goes to school in the morning?!"_

"_You bitch! You just want me to go to bed so you can sneak off and see that guy you've been hanging around with!"_

"_Richard Kyle is a student of mine! What should it matter to you who I spend my time with anyways? __**You're the one filing for the divorce!**__ You've been drinking, please just calm down and tomorrow I'll take Penelope and some of my things to my friends and be out of your hair"_

I was 8… That night he lost it. Now that I look back I feel like I was staring down the barrel of a gun; he had a lighter in his hand and beer was all over the house. If I was older I would have realized what was going on. The last thing I remember about that night was a bright light and heat… Lots of heat.

I woke up later only to open my eyes and see my house engulfed in flames and my parents nowhere to be found. A fire-fighter picked me up and took me to a black car and told me it would take me somewhere safe. The only thing I had from my house was the blanket I was curled up in and my stuffed penguin I had gotten for my birthday. I didn't know where they were taking me or what would happen next; I just knew I was alone… And I hoped I wouldn't stay that way….


	2. Hangovers

Chapter 1.

"Ugh…. My head…"

I rolled over to avoid the traumatizing sunlight that was peaking its way into my room; Carson let me drink **way** too much last night.

Speaking of the blond…

I opened my eyes wide enough to see her passed out on the couch while the tv played some sort of stupid kids show. I ended up watching that show for another hour before forcing myself up to at least go take a shower and brush my teeth. I felt extremely nasty and just wanted to be clean.

x

After a nice, 30 minute shower and 5 minutes of brushing my teeth I felt much better, even with the hangover, at least I was clean.

I walked out of the bathroom and was greeted with a really weird sight. 5 guys dressed in black suits all with microphones, earpieces and guns.

All I could think was, "What the fuck did we do last night?"

My hair was folded up in a towel and I was just wearing a massive t-shirt when one of them turned and grabbed my arm, "Hey! What the hells going on!"

He never changed his facial emotion he just asked, "Is your name Penelope Travis"

Being the smug asshole I am I replied, "Who wants to know?"

He pushed me away forcibly, "You are supposed to be watching and taking care of the President's daughter! Not letting her parade the streets of Louisiana with a beer in one hand and her bra in the other!"

Oh yeah… Mardi Gras was last night; well that explains the fabulous hangover.

"Look it's not my fault she's a wild child, she wouldn't listen so we had some fun. I never took my eyes off of her and we got wasted back at the apartment. I don't see why "daddy" had to send his guards here to look for us."

At that point Carson sat up and decided to chime in, "That party was amazing! Oh god did I have so much fun! Pen do you have any aspirin? My head feels like I got ran over by a truck!"

She was bobbing back and forth then entire time she talked, even though she wasn't helping my case any, it was still fun to watch.

I moved away from the body guards and grabbed the "little white pills of wonderfulness" as Carson liked to call them and helped her get them down without choking and throwing up.

"See? I take good care of her."

Carson laid back down when the "boss" decided to chime in.

"You are being removed from this case. Have your belonging packed immediately and we will have your final check ready."

"Blake…"

He stood taller, if that was possible, and stopped me, "It Agent Throne, we have given you so many chances. Just because you're her friend doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want and think you'll always get away with it."

I tried to protest but he was already turning to leave, "Be ready to leave by 7 tonight. We will ensure you have a car ready to take you wherever you need to go. The car is yours to do with as you please but the rest of your equipment stays."

"You know better than anyone I don't need your "toys" You could at least give me a week."

"Not my call Penelope. I lost control over this when you let Carson get trashed on her birthday"

I couldn't help but smile at that, talk about an amazing party. But before I could fully appreciate that memory I was being pushed to my side of the apartment by the guy that had grabbed my arm, "I'm going!"

If Carson had been awake she probably would have helped, but I was getting tired of this job anyways. No matter how much they tried to blame her partying on me, she was the wild child and I was just the friend that kept her hair out of the toilet.

Once they all left I started to do as they asked; the one thing I had learned was when you're done. You're done. No getting around for another week, no sucking up to the leader in command. You're finished.

I sighed and started packing, I hoped that Carson would wake up and at least help but her hangovers where always worse than mine. She would be out for a while, maybe even missing me leaving at 7.

I had a lot of packing but at least I was used to this… The only question I had was, "Where am I going to go now?"


	3. What Now?

Authors Note: For some strange reason I saved over the wrong copy and lost my entire direction so that's why I had to re-write this chapter.

The picture for this story is what Penelope looks like for now.

WC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Chapter 2.

Carson had woken up right when I was about to leave; she did her best to fight for me, insisting that I was really helping her out and better than anyone else they could put with her but despite her fighting she lost. She gave me 500 dollars to do with as I please and said just to keep in touch as much as possible.

I gave her a hug thanking her for the past couple of years and silently hoping I would see her again. No matter how much of a partying crazy girl she was, she was my best and only friend.

I couldn't help myself from giving the other security guards "the bird" as I got into my car and left.

I tried not to look back, I tried my hardest not to. But I couldn't help it; seeing Carson yelling at everyone and begging Blake to help was a sad and interesting sight. I don't really know if I cried, I didn't feel any tears, but I was sad; and alone. I hate being alone more than anything else, and I was here again.

I still was trying to figure out where I was going to go when I pulled out of the driveway.

Both of my parents where dead and they both were only children; and my grandparents (on both sides) had been gone for a very long time.

At that thought I decided it would be safer to just pull over and think; that way I didn't end up driving into people.

After I was parked I just leaned back; what was I going to do…

All of my previous friends I had to drop when I took the job watching Carson, couldn't have everyone knowing who I was protecting, and any "friends" I met with Carson would be wondering what happened and I couldn't let the chance of someone who shouldn't know I was no longer watching her find out. I mean she was a pretty important person, and if the right information landed in the wrong hands… I would never be able to forgive myself.

I grabbed my wallet and suddenly felt like an idiot.

In my wallet I kept the only "family" picture I had; it was of my cousins the Parr's.

Bob, Helen and their 3 children Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack; to their **very **close friends they were known as "The Incredibles" or at least a few years ago that's what they were calling themselves.

6 years ago my cousins where the hero's that came out of hiding to stop the newest villain that was trying to destroy all "supers" and essentially take over the world. And with the end of that battle supers were welcomed back into the world and praised as the hero's they really were.

With all of the supers able to be out and about; that gave the new and younger supers the ability to start really working with their own abilities.

I was no exception.


End file.
